The Lost Ruby Hat of Omar the Ham
The Lost Ruby Hat of Omar the Ham is the first half of the 15th episode of Blazing Dragons. It was preceded by The Age of Retention and followed by Achy Breaky Mace. Plot Queen Griddle﻿ freaks out, causing all the other dragons in Castle Camelhot to enter - King Allfire with a judge's wig, Burnevere dressed as some sort of teacher, Blaze dressed in what could possibly resemble an angel or Jesus, and Loungelot having just gotten out of the bathtub. Griddle says that the weight scale is broken because it says she is gaining weight, and changes the subject by saying that someone stole the ring Allfire gave her, the Ruby Hat of Omar the Ham, from under her mattress while she was sleeping. A dragon detective named Sir Locksmith of Holmes enters to solve the mystery. Holmes says that each of them had a motive, as Blaze wanted to finance his performing company, Burnevere wanted a first-rate education facility, Allfire required lots of paper for the idea of rewriting the entire Code of Chivalry, Loungelot would like to graduate to full-time loafing, and Griddle could have created the theft as a hoax to divert attention from her weight gain. Holmes says that Loungelot is the culprit because his footprints were found in the talcum powder on the floor of Griddle's bedroom. Allfire has Loungelot taken to the dungeon, and Holmes goes to investigate the cause of Griddle's weight gain. Flicker is sure that Loungelot is innocent, otherwise he would have told Flicker to steal the ring instead of doing it himself. So he and Princess Flame go to the dungeons to ask Loungelot what he was doing in Griddle's room, and Loungelot says he was adjusting the scale so it would indicate that Griddle was losing weight. He didn't want to discuss Griddle's weight gain in front of her. Racka suggests that a ghost stole the ring. Flicker and Flame spy on the ghost and discover that it is Griddle, who is sleepwalking and sleep-eating, thus explaining her weight gain. She has the appearance of a ghost during this due to large amounts of talcum powder. When Flicker wakes Griddle up, she says someone has stolen her tapioca. Flicker reveals Homes behind the pantry door and says that he has it, and pulls the Ruby Hat of Omar the Ham from it. Holmes says that the ring fell off Griddle's finger and into the tapioca while she was sleep-eating, and that he knew of Loungelot's innocence all along. When Flicker asks why he framed Loungelot, Holmes says he needed time to solve the mystery. Holmes is locked in the dungeon, while Loungelot tells Griddle that he would have rather rotted in the dungeon than to take credit for a good dead that was meant to remain unheralded, to which Griddle says he is a noble knight and follows his advice to refrain from dieting and increase her beauty sleep. Trivia *Third appearance of Racka and Presley *When Flame asks Loungelot why he didn't tell Homes he was in Griddle's room to adjust the scale, her right wing is missing.﻿ Category:Episodes